shylmirid_4efandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Illumians
Illumians ... Illumian are humans who have undergone an arcane ritual that turns them into Illumian. Few today still undergo the ritual, and instead most are born into the race as they breed true. They have a love of both knowledge and language. While a somewhat secluded race, people sometimes people encounter them traveling from cabal to cabal, looking for knowledge, or as exiles. Play an Illumian if you want *Be a race that favors magic and versatility. *A race similar but apart from humanity. *Want to be a member of a race that favors Bard, Cleric, Paladin, Wizard Classes. Physical Qualities Illumians look very similar to humans. They are on average slightly taller and less dense. Their skin color is commonly pale. More than half of the race is bald, but those who do have hair commonly have red or blond hair. Facial hair is very rare. The most striking feature is the ring of runes that circle around their head. The runes can be of any color and vary from person or person. The runes rarely change unless something dramatic has happened to the person. They prefer expensive garb, especially robes. They are generally very particular about keeping their clothing unstained and in good condition. Many Illumian wear makeup, though the more makeup one has on the more they want to be left alone. Illumian age similarly to humans. They can expect a slightly longer lifespan, usually topping out at 120 years. Illumian infants usually start talking a week or two after birth, thought physical development is still like a normal human's. Playing an Illumian Most Illumian are raised in a cabal. A cabal is a community of Illumians who live together, generally in a secluded space. Cabals often spring up around a central idea, like using the starts to predict prophesies, or to the study of druidic magic. Illumians have one true city, hidden away in the shadowfell where they are by far the most dominant race. Illumian are closest to the goddess Ioun for her love of knowledge. Some evil Illumian instead choose to follow Vecna. The Illumian who practice religion often gather together since most Illumian just feel closer to arcane magic than divine magic. Those away from home can most commonly be seen offering prayers to Sehanine and Avandra. A few Illumian follow Erathis or Moradin. Illumians have a love of knowledge and language and can be found studying books all the time. They are taught at a young age not to waste time on silly things and to take their studying seriously. Common ways of relaxing can be writing poetry, reading books, or listening to music. Illumian Characteristics: Adaptable, Arcane, Disciplined, Knowledge Loving, Restrained, Magical, Mysterious, Refined. Male Names : Abthek, Byrek, Duensil, Ghautar, Hautra, Iarmid, Kaulesh, Kyrish, Ooleg, Shelkau, Vyurek, Yeylea Female Names : Andrin, Chalarum, Eallie, Fraona, Nuele, Prekish, Querik, Rhealoo, Sreiska, Woothal, Xiroth, Zhaolei Cabal Names : Driftcloud, Frostthought Greyshadow, Sungazers, Swordsmith, Whisperwoods Runes: Floating around your body are powerful runes. You may prepare a number of rituals equal to one fourth your level as though they were scrolls. They are a runic glyph that floats around you. As a standard action, you may use a ritual stored this way as if it were a scroll. High Runes (30th level): When you prepare your runes, you do not have to pay the material or gold costs. Heroic Feats Improved Luminous Sigil (Heroic) : Aesh (Vigor) : +2 to Damage Roll and +1 Attack Roll of Fire Power, Resist Fire 1/2 Level : Hoon (Life) : +2 to Damage Roll and +1 Attack Roll of Radiant Power, Resist Radianr 1/2 Level : Krau (Magic) : +2 to Damage Roll and +1 Attack Roll of Force Power, Resist Force 1/2 Level : Naen (Mind) : +2 to Damage Roll and +1 Attack Roll of Psychic Power, Resist Psychic 1/2 Level : Uur (Grace) : +2 to Damage Roll and +1 Attack Roll of Cold Power, Resist Cold 1/2 Level : Vaul (Soul) : +2 to Damage Roll and +1 Attack Roll of Necrotic Power, Resist Necrotic 1/2 Level Halo (Heroic) : An aura surround you with a effect based on your choice of rune. The Aura have a radius of 1 Square per 2 level and affect allies or ennemies within it. : Aesh (Vigor) : Allies gain Resist 5 and Ennemies Vulnerability 5 against Fire : Hoon (Life) : Allies gain Resist 5 and Ennemies Vulnerability 5 against Radiant : Krau (Magic) : Allies gain Resist 5 and Ennemies Vulnerability 5 against Force : Naen (Mind) : Allies gain Resist 5 and Ennemies Vulnerability 5 against Psychic : Uur (Grace) : Allies gain Resist 5 and Ennemies Vulnerability 5 against Cold : Vaul (Soul) : Allies gain Resist 5 and Ennemies Vulnerability 5 against Necrotic Paragon Feats Greater Luminous Sigil (Paragon) The Resist increase to 1 per level : Aesh (Vigor) : xxx : Hoon (Life) : xxx : Krau (Magic) : xxx : Naen (Mind) : xxx : Uur (Grace) : xxx : Vaul (Soul) : xxx Improved Halo (Paragon) Resist and Vulnerability increase to 10 and additional effects below : : Aesh (Vigor) : Ennemies have a Penalty of -1 and Allies gain +1 Bonus to their Fortitude Defense : Hoon (Life) : Ennemies take 2 Dmg per Turn (4 when Bloodied) and Allies regain +1d6 Hit Points when they use a Healing Surge : Krau (Magic) : Ennemies Cant Teleport and Allies can Teleport anywhere within the Aura as a Move Action : Naen (Mind) : Ennemies have a Penalty of -1 and Allies gain +1 Bonus to their Will Defense : Uur (Grace) : Ennemies have a Penalty of -1 and Allies gain +1 Bonus to their Reflex Defense : Vaul (Soul) : Ennemies have a Penalty of -1 and Allies gain +1 to their Saving Throw Epic Feats True Luminous Sigil (Epic) : Aesh (Vigor) : xxx : Hoon (Life) : xxx : Krau (Magic) : xxx : Naen (Mind) : xxx : Uur (Grace) : xxx : Vaul (Soul) : xxx Supreme Halo (Epic) Resist and Vulnerability increase to 15 and each 1 Bonus from Improved Halo increase to 2 : Aesh (Vigor) : Ennemies are Weakened and Allies are always Stabilized : Hoon (Life | Healing) : Ennemies cant Heal and Allies gain Fast Healing 4 while Bloodied : Krau (Magic | Ilusion) ''' : Ennemies are Slide 2 Square and Allies Gain Concealment : '''Naen (Mind | Charm) : Ennemies are Pull 2 Square and Allies are Immune to Charm Effects : Uur (Grace) : Enemies treat the area within the aura as difficult terrain and Allies gain +2 Bonus to Skill Checks : Vaul (Soul | Fear) : Ennemies take -2 Penalty to Attack Roll and Allies are Immune to Fear Effects :